This invention relates to a transaction processing system (for example, bank transaction processing system) which executes the transaction processes such as cash deposits and cash payments at the clerk's counter in business facilities such as banks.
As well-known, automatic cash deposit machines, automatic cash payment machines, or automatic cash payment-deposit machines are widely in practical use at present, and are able to automatically perform transactions in banking such as cash depositing and paying by using bankbooks or bankcards with magnetically recorded personal codes and account numbers in order to simplify the tellers' work in banks.
These conventional automatic bank transaction processing machines will automatically perform simplified and standardized bank transaction processes such as readout and collation of bankbooks and bankcards, discrimination of kind and truth of bills, store or release of counted bills, printing on bankbooks and so forth, but these kinds of automatic machines are not necessarily able to process all bank transactions for all customers in actual phase of use. That is, collation of seal impression, checking of checks, confirmation of seal impression, and giving judgement on true bills which cannot be done by these automatic machines must be performed by clerks (for example tellers) in banks.
Conventionally, ordinary banks have automatic bank transaction processing machines as described above but, at the same time, have tellers' counters to process such bank transactions as described above which cannot be processed by the customer's operation alone. In the case of a bank transaction process which is requested by a customer at the tellers' counter, the series of transaction processes required are all performed by or through tellers from beginning to end; for example, the teller is required to receive the bankbook and cashing request slip from a customer, to collate the seal impression, to count bills, to print the necessary record on the bankbook, and to return both bills and the bankbook to the customer in the case of a cash payment transaction. Because of this, a considerably long period of time is needed in processing each transaction by the teller and this mainly causes a low bank transaction processing capacity at the teller's counter.